Shizuka Hanazono
"The flickering ember of an impending blaze..."—Darkrai | image = | name = | kanji = 花園 静香 | romanji = Hanazono Shizuka | race = ( ) | birthday = September 2 | age = 18 | gender = Female | height = 5'5" | weight = 110 lbs | eyes = Red | hair = Red | blood type = A- | affiliation = Lawful Good | previous affiliation = Unknown | occupation = High School Student | previous occupation = Primary School Student | team = Unknown | previous team = Unknown | partner = Unknown | previous partner = Unknown | base of operations = Living World | marital status = Single | relatives = Ine Hanazono (Mother) | education = High School | status = Active | shikai = Ryūjin Jakka | bankai = Not Yet Achieved }} Shizuka Hanazono (花園 静香, Hanazono Shizuka) is a Fullbringing with powers. Originally a Fullbringer, she is one of the end results of the Quincy Invasion of Soul Society. Shizuka carries the spirit of the Zanpakutō Ryūjin Jakka, which merged with her Fullbring and has now become her Zanpakutō. The Zanpakutō spirit itself detached from Yhwach's Medallion when the effects of Ichibē Hyōsube's "Ichimonji" removed the name of Yhwach's sword and Medallion, in an effort to preserve itself. Propelled into the Human World, it attached itself to the first human spirit it could fine — a Fullbringer, and merged itself with her weapon, affecting Shizuka's powers and life from then onward. Appearance Shizuka is a beautiful young woman possessed of a slim, but well-endowed figure. She has vibrant red hair and matching eyes, both of which are an effect of merging with the spirit of Ryūjin Jakka — her hair was originally dark black, and her eyes brown. Her hair is styled in two twintails. Her common attire, even out of school, is that of her school uniform, which consists of a vest, blouse, skirt, black leggings and tied boots. ShizukaHanazono.png|Shizuka in her uniform. ShizukuCasual.jpg|Shizuku in casual attire. ShizukuBikini.jpg|Shizuka in a bikini. ShizukaChangingClothes.jpg|Shizuka changing clothes. ShizukaKimono.jpg|Shizuka in a kmono. Personality The beauty known as Shizuka wasn't always such; in fact, growing up, she was rather average-looking and unremarkable, leading many to disregard her as a result. That had an effect on her as she opted to remain quiet and reserved, only discussing her thoughts or opinions when directly asked, and otherwise, she would keep to herself all throughout middle school. In spite of that, Shizuka was indeed a kindhearted girl, and even for someone as invisible as her, she would make a friend along the way as well. That friend was similar to her in a lot of ways, yet the two often sat together in class, occasionally hung out after school, and so on, but because the two girls were so used to their introverted personalities, they only ever shared discussions about superficial things, never about anything deeply personal. Things always seemed well between them, they never had fights or serious disagreements besides opinions of books they had read or movies they had watched, and so it always seemed like they were both just leading peaceful lives together. But there was a deeper truth to it. In the first year of high school, her only friend committed suicide. As Shizuka would later discover, her friend had suffered from domestic abuse and dealt with depression for a long time as a result of it. Because of her reserved personality, she never knew how to open up about it and always hid it. Naturally, as Shizuka was the same, she never got close enough to ever notice something was wrong in the first place. She never knew that smile she saw on her friend's face was just a mask the entire time. And it scared her. Not only did she grieve for her only friend, but more so, she feared the thought that maybe she would turn out the same way; driven to such loneliness that she would one day wake up and give up on life. That incident sparked a fire in Shizuka. She not only resolved to change her introversion but wanted to live for her friend as well. Even when it felt uncomfortable, she pushed herself to start conversations with others, she tried to barge in on others at times, and made a point to speak her mind much more often. One could say the once-serene heart of the invisible maiden had ignited into that of a roaring flame. Though some found her annoying at times, others found her interesting and fun to be around, and so Shizuka started to garner more attention in school. Her personality blossomed just as her appearance began to as well, as she developed into a slightly eccentric, but warm and charming, young lady. Although Shizuka continues to blame herself for being weak in the past, rather than drown in despair, she wanted to change and become someone she could be proud of; someone her late friend would be able to open to up. If anything, perhaps she hoped that if one day, she met someone like that old friend of hers who harbored those dark secrets, she would be able to help them in a way she could never do in the past. In her senior year, Shizuka began to think more about the darkness others try to hide within their hearts, but on a worldly scale. She began to ponder philosophically on the subject, thinking about ideals that many might consider to be naive, yet Shizuka found them to be beautiful; even if the world couldn't be like that, she argued that it still could be that way if people were able to work together for each other's sake. She made a decision that when she graduated, she would try to work toward furthering that dream, to help promote a more peaceful world in which cooperation would be possible. But for that, she would need power. As if fate answered the call of her spirit, it would be not too long after that time that she would cross paths with the ancient Ryūjin Jakka. History Shizuka's birth predates the . Due to events in the past of her parents, Hollow reiryoku was passed to Shizuka before birth, and she would come to develop the power known as . She would come to become attached to a bright red comb that had been given to her by her grandmother before the woman's untimely death, and her Fullbring affinity developed through this accessory. At the age of eight, however, her life would change when she "inherited" a powerful Zanpakutō spirit; forcibly detaching itself from Yhwach to prevent itself from losing its name, Ryūjin Jakka fled to the human world before the climax of Yhwach and Ichibē Hyōsube's incredible battle. It attached itself to the first compatible soul it could find, and merged itself with Shizuka's Fullbring focus item, the comb. This was the birth of Shizuka's Shinigami powers. Despite acquiring the spirit so early, Ryūjin Jakka's soul was severely injured from Yhwach and Ichibē's battle, and thus remained dormant until the girl was thirteen. Ryūjin Jakka then made itself known to the human girl. Notably, this led to a slight change in Shizuka's physical appearance; as a pure-blooded Japanese woman, Shizuka's hair was a dark brown, and her eyes matched. Upon Ryūjin Jakka assimilating her Fullbring and merging into her soul, her hair and eyes changed to a vibrant red. Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Shizuka's primary form of combat, both in her spirit body and in physical form. As such, she could be considered a specialist in the art of swordplay. Shizuka lacks formal training on her own, and thus relies on intuition and self-taught skill — though she had joined the club after obtaining her Zanpakutō — and has produced a rough and unrefined style. Shizuka is primarily a right-handed swordsman, but has been seen wielding it with her left hand and both hands, proving to be ambidextrous in combat. Her proficiency with the blade — which often consists of hard and fast strikes imbued with flame — is developing through the guidance of Ryūjin Jakka. The spirit possesses the knowledge of 's skill in , and will often share his knowledge with Shizuka to help her train. There have also been points when Shizuka will lend the Zanpakutō spirit her hand and body, and he has guided her strokes with the utmost precision, giving her the appearance of a Grandmaster. Novice Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Before receiving Ryūjin Jakka, Shizuka was not known to be a physical fighter. Her skill in martial arts was non-existent, and now is only virtually nascent. Having acquired her Shikai at a young age, Shizuka wasn't known for physical combat. Ryūjin Jakka chastised her for this when she made it plain, and has since been forcing her to practise physical combat to compensate for the possible loss of a weapon; without it, Shizuka can't do much in a fight. With the knowledge of Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's skills, Ryūjin Jakka intends to pass it onto Shizuka step by step. '''Enhanced Speed: '''As a Fullbringer, Shizuka is able to manipulate both the soul of air particles, or the soul of solid footing, within her physical body to increase her speed through [http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Fullbringer#Fullbring_Applications '''Bringer Light] (完現光 (ブリンガーライト), Buringā Raito; Japanese for "Full Manifestation Light"). While it is slower than a Shinigami's Shunpo, it has still proven enough to out-speed Hollows and place her physical body in a level that it can engage in combat. Ryūjin Jakka, while not impressed by the speed, finds the Bringer Light technique to be interesting, as it could allow for something within Soul Society that Shinigami can only do in the Human World: simulated flight. Enhanced Durability: 'Having been a Fullbringer prior to obtaining Shinigami powers, Shizuka had to train her body to an extent to withstand the physical strain of using her powers. Due to this, she is capable of withstanding blows that could easily kill a normal human, as seen when she engages large Hollows in battle without transferring to soul form. Even strikes from large Hollows are not enough to typically bring Shizuka down. When she transfers to her soul body, her durability increases twenty-fold. As a Shinigami, Shizuka is capable of withstanding the force of being flung through buildings without succumbing to pain. :'Thermal Resistance: Attributed to the presence of Ryūjin Jakka within her soul, Shizuka displays an incredible resistance to heat and cold. Even without releasing her Zanpakutō, Shizuka has proven to be immune to flames of a certain level, able to part a blazing conflagration with bare skin. Her resistance to flame allows her to completely block flame-related abilities, even Kidō such as or with physical movement, and has found that flames can be easily guided by circular motions through the arms. Shizuka has also displayed a certain resistance to cold, due to Ryūjin Jakka's own internal blaze, but the more extreme the cold, the more vulnerable she becomes. Spiritual Abilities Spiritual Awareness: As a human with spiritual powers, Shizuka has the enhanced perception of a spiritual being. She is capable of seeing Shinigami and other spiritual beings. Having been formerly "average" as far as Humans with spiritual powers go, Shizuka developed quite the talent for perceiving spiritual energy and detecting the presence of others. Soul Manipulation: Despite gainining Shinigami abilities, Shizuka was born with the capacity for Fullbring, and has not lost the abilities afforded to her by this unique talent. The main ability of a Fullbringer is the ability to pull on the Souls of matter; firmly classifying them as a being closer to Hollow than Human. Everything, even rudimentary objects such as lampposts and chairs possess a soul, however small. Using her Fullbring, Shizuka is capable of "pulling" on the soul of the object in question, bending it to her will and changing the object's movement or even altering its form. Shizuka, for example, can pull on the soul of water, allowing her to walk across the surface, or the soul of the air, granting her the ability to jump in mid-air. This technique has many, near limitless applications, essentially giving Shizuka numerous ways of fighting through using her own surroundings. Because this technique is used with her physical body, Shizuka had to undergo a degree of physical training to minimize the strain placed on his body. Great Spiritual Power: Due to the presence of Ryūjin Jakka within her soul, Shizuka possesses an immense amount of spiritual power that she cannot fully access. Regardless of the circumstances, however, she has great spiritual pressure that outstrips the average Fullbringer, putting her on the level of a Lieutenant-class Shinigami. As a Fullbringer, her power has traces of Hollow reiryoku within it. The influence of Ryūjin Jakka is present even within her manifested reiryoku; it appears in the form of vibrant flames. The strength of these flames, while not equal to Ryūjin Jakka's own intensity, are a strong enough conflagration that they can be used in a defensive manner. Shunpo Practitioner: Having only recently acquired Shinigami abilities, Shizuka is relatively unskilled in the arts of Hohō. Ryūjin Jakka has, thus far, instructed Shizuka in the use of Shunpo, and she can utilise the technique to maintain can maintain fast movements for a short period of time. Despite this, Ryūjin Jakka, having been partnered with one of the most foremost Shunpo masters in Soul Society, expresses great frustration with Shizuka's lack of speed, stating that compared to the former Captain Commander, Shizuka may as well be crawling. Immense Potential: '''Perhaps Shizuka's greatest strength is her ability to grow. Initially not something she was born with, having been only average before "inheriting" the power of Ryūjin Jakka, its presence within her soul is what gives Shizuka the capacity to become one of the greatest Shinigami in history. Ryūjin Jakka is the culmination of the experience held by Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, and was his partner for over a millenia. This gives Shizuka access to this vast history of battle experience, and Ryūjin Jakka treats Shizuka the way a grandfather would a granddaughter, and thus has become her teacher. The combination of the previous Captain-Commander's skill in combat, in addition to how Shizuka herself will develop her own skills, will lead to her development as a unique and powerful Shinigami. The immense spiritual power of Ryūjin Jakka has also been added to Shizuka's own reserves, and will only increase as she grows as a combatant. '''Advanced Zanpakutō Communication: A unique trait that Ryūjin Jakka attributes to Shizuka's own empathetic nature, she has the ability to communicate with her Zanpakutō spirit at a seemingly advanced level. Without even utilising Jinzen (刃禅, Sword Meditation), Shizuka and Ryūjin Jakka can communicate to the point that the former admits he may have too much of a presence. This, however, has proved beneficial to Shizuka, as Ryūjin Jakka is capable of more easily training her in this way. Their ability to communicate, and Shizuka's ability to follow his instruction, has proved crucial in the development of her fighting skills and her victories. Physical Zanpakutō Manifestation: Due to the fact that Shizuka's Zanpakutō was created from Ryūjin Jakka merging with her Fullbring, the girl is able to manifest her Zanpakutō in the physical world. She utilises this technique when she is forced into impromptu battles with Hollows. Ryūjin Jakka notes that his power in this state is vastly more limited than it is when she uses her Zanpakutō in a spirit body. Zanpakutō Ryūjin Jakka (流刃若火, Flowing Sword, Young Fire) is the name of Shizuka's Zanpakutō. It is unorthodox for a Zanpakutō, as its spirit is inherited from another Shinigami — in this case, the deceased . In its sealed state, Ryūjin Jakka takes the form of a standard katana, in stark contrast to the comb that was Shizuka's original Fullbring object of choice, though the blade itself is of a notable red colour — identical to the comb she once used. Ryūjin Jakka's relationship with Shizuka is described as an odd one, at least in terms of a Zanpakutō. Shigekuni and Ryūjin Jakka regarded themselves as equals to a degree — as each being possessed a similar degree of experience. Shizuka, however, is far less experienced than the Genryūsai was, and as such, their relationship differs. Shizuka describes Ryūjin Jakka as grandfatherly, willing to guide her with a steady hand, both in and out of combat, and the girl heeds his advice well. It is noted that Ryūjin Jakka does not often use Shizuka's name, and refers to her as Fledgling (乳臭児, Nyūshūji).The two are noted to work as a well-functioning team. *'Shikai:' The release command for Ryūjin Jakka is "Reduce All Creation to Ash" (万象一切灰燼と為せ, banshō issai kaijin to nase). The release of the blade is accompanied by tremendous spiritual pressure, and a physical transformation of the blade. This is due to the influence of Shizuka's original Fullbring. Unlike the original Ryūjin Jakka, the formerly red katana becomes a magnificent golden broadsword. On the blade itself is a pattern in the shape of flame. :*'Shikai Special Ability:' Ryūjin Jakka's ability is the complete control and manipulation of flames. Unlike other Zanpakutō with similar abiltiies, Ryūjin Jakka's flames are of such intensity that they are nearly unparalleled. When utilising its flame-related abilities, Ryūjin Jakka is immersed in fire, becoming reminiscent of the Ryūjin Jakka of old. Shizuka is capable of burning away anything her flames touch to complete and utter ash, engulfing the entire battlefield in a storm of fire. Her ability to manipulate flames is not limited to her own, as flames that are within Ryūjin Jakka's spiritual territory are subject to its powers — except in rare occasions — and can be freely manipulated; either enhancing, subduing, or absorbing them. ::*'Ikki' (一輝, One Gleam): A non-offensive ability usable in Ryūjin Jakka's Shikai, Shizuka slashes the air at immense speeds. This slash, combined with Ryūjin Jakka's flames, creates a conflagration in the air, resulting in a blinding explosion. Ikki is used primarily as a diversionary tactic, allowing for Shizuka to follow up with a killing blow. *'Bankai:' Not Yet Achieved Hollowfication Being a Fullbringer, Shizuka possess the power of a Hollow within her body. The strength of her Hollow is notably strong — theorised to be due to the strength of the Hollow that attack her mother before she was born — and as such, it makes up a decent portion of Shizuka's spiritual power. Ryūjin Jakka believes that his own presence within her soul has only egged on the strength of Shizuka's Hollow, encouraging it to make its presence within her body known. Ever since acquiring the strength and abilities of a Shinigami, Shizuka has experienced a notable disquiet with the Hollow in her soul; her emotions feed its strength, and the stronger her negative feelings, the stronger it becomes. When Shizuka slips into a blinding fury, her Hollow is able to influence her body, and she begins a process referred to as Rampaging Hollowfication (虚化暴走, Horōka Bōsō), resulting in an incomplete Hollowfication that presently lacks a Hollow Hole and a Hollow mask. In the form, Shizuka's skin gains a terribly dark tinge, blanked eyes, pure white hair, horns, tail, and draconic-like wings, with scales that dot her skin and tail. The influence of Shizuka's Hollow spreads to Ryūjin Jakka, corrupting the appearance of the Zanpakutō, dying it black gradient. Glowing veins in the blade appear from the hilt to the middle of the Zanpakutō, resembling lava-filled crags in a volcano. Giving herself over to her Hollow form results in Shizuka gaining a massive increase in abilities, as well as a multitude that are suitably Hollow-like: *'Enhanced Spiritual Power:' While in this incomplete Hollow form, Shizuka's spiritual power increases greatly, and becomes twisted and foul, much like a Hollow. Her flames, created from Ryūjin Jakka, are influenced further, becoming pitch-black, and burn hotter than what Ryūjin Jakka's Shikai alone is capable of. Due to the sheer heat and strength of her enhanced spiritual power, the pressure that accompanies it is likened to that of a heat wave, rather than the rushing flames that Shizuka normally produces. *'Animalistic Combat: '''Shizuka loses the capacity for reason when she gives over to her Hollow, and her fighting style changes to fit. While normally composed an even elegant, a style developed from a combination of self-teaching and Ryūjin Jakka's careful instruction, as a Hollow, Shizuka's style completely changes. She fights like an animal, relying entirely on instinct, her ferocity beast-like. She pursues a chosen target almost relentlessly, refusing to stop until her enemy has been completely eradicated, and no longer processes friend from foe, even willing to strike down comrades if they get in her way. Shizuka lacks the concept of "restraint" in this state, and is more than willing to crush the skull of an enemy without a second thought, before eradicating their body entirely. Ryūjin Jakka himself as described the sensation of beind wielded by Shizuka whilst she is Hollowfied to be completely unpleasant — she can no longer hear his voice, and doesn't respond to his urgings — and it creates a rift between them when she can't hear his voice. *'Cero''' (虚閃 (セロ) Sero; Spanish for "Zero", Japanese for "Hollow Flash"): By utilising the horns above her head, Shizuka is capable of generating a powerful Cero, an ability only usable by Hollows above a certain strength threshold. Shizuka's Cero is vibrant orange-colour — similarly to flames — and is backed by incredible strength, enough to overwhelm even Captain-class Shinigami. * Sonído (響転 (ソニード), Sonīdo; Spanish for "Sound", Japanese for "Sound Ceremony"): In her Hollowfied state, Shizuka is capable of moving at incredible speeds, but she does not use either Shunpo or Bringer Light; instead, her Hollow form utilises Sonído, the Hollow variation of enhanced movement. Sonído possesses the distinct advantage of masking a user's spiritual presence, allowing Shizuka to perform attacks that borderline on stealth assaults whilst using Sonído. *'Enhanced Strength:' Former Powers & Abilities Fullbring Focus When Shizuka obtained Ryūjin Jakka, she in turn lost the item that she had obtained an affinity with; a bright red comb gifted to her by her grandmother before she passed away. Ryūjin Jakka's spirit is now anchored to the item, and it is theorised by the spirit himself that his abilities may evolve and adapt to match the Fullbring it assimilated. Trivia *Shizuka is the first character Darkrai has made specifically for the use of someone else. *As a Fullbringer, Shizuka more likely than not possesses a fragment of the original . Category:Humans Category:Fullbringer Category:Hybrid Category:Shunpo Practioners Category:Female Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Substitute Shinigami